


Quandaries

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One Shot, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Their involvement momentarily… remained deliberately decreasing it appears. It continued fragmentary, ostensibly divulging independently but he’d assumed most duos were similar to the aforementioned or ought to endure this variety of predicaments—it was their unpropitious cycle to challenge aforementioned. Couples always had problems to face, emotions to deal with, obviously.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Quandaries

Their involvement momentarily… remained deliberately decreasing it appears. It continued fragmentary, ostensibly divulging independently but he’d assumed most duos were similar to the aforementioned or ought to endure this variety of predicaments—it was their unpropitious cycle to challenge aforementioned. Couples always had problems to face, emotions to deal with, obviously. 

They infrequently ever fought and if they did, it transpired above something unessential and absurd but furthermore, they contrived to be adequately qualified to get beneath each other skins, stirring their snaps without prescription. Discerning when they executed their flame way to incomparably sometimes, perpetually ticking one another off. 

eliciting Magoroku to fracture to tears and bustle out of his office without notification when Sophia announced something that demolished his spirit when would occur in Sophia shockingly pursuing after him and comfort him when his Is mourning in the shadowy ridge where no one can recognize them. He will only share his worst with her, and even Gallows; clinging to her, crying to her. He usually kept that part of himself locked away in the box and only the white-haired goddess as the key to the box. Being fully able to unlock the coverings with the mere twist of the handles. 

Though, as the student council president, he didn't want others to witness that flaw of his, a mere excuse for him. As a leader, he had to set an example for the foolish. 

It wasn’t as if they anticipate additionally to maltreat each other similarities, solely the radioactivity of the consequence. Maybe, Sophia alluded to, in the antiquity that is. She definitely wasn’t the most sympathetic towards him but was still willing to save him and help, he surmised she had an arduous juncture formulating her affections towards him, then just annoyance. 

Fighting was standard for relations as notably as he recognized, even when before they were rendezvousing their arguments were professedly not subsisting. Magoroku was the one who did most of the talking while Sophia ordinarily occupied and attend, only speaking when she obliged too or when it remained relevant, even then, her locution continued appearing cynical and austere. 

The definitive consequential fight they had was about a week ago, it was moderately frivolous since he sprang that fight too but he pretended. She converted irritated but that obtained directly more bounteous than just disordered. Unmingled annoyance, possibly resentment. Such an astringent expression that transpired insignificantly stinging into his subconscious forever alarmed by her sudden coldness. Disaster Force.

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more. Approximately smacking him for his activities, she practically concluded but she suspended last second, nearly caressing his grimace with her fingers. Sophia dissipated her cool at that instant and Magoroku realized that assumption. At least, she had some self-control, however, simply losing her composer was her biggest flaw. The weakness that would come back to haunt her.

Their aggressions unusually seize material except when Sophia thought it was immeasurable at maltreating him comparable to that tho, she tranquilized feathers. 

He couldn’t recall much of that heyday or what he’d replied to her that made her so tick off that she would want to do that. He was out of his wisdom but he knew he said something that was selfish and petty towards her. And Magoroku would never put his hands on her, he wouldn’t visualize her injuring her like that, even if she did, that wouldn’t execute him any considerably. Besties, Sophia continued to be extremely persuasive, even for her own virtue, she could exert anything and swing it back. She simply veered her heels and wordlessly walked out of the room, leaving him behind. Of course, he tried running after her once more but this time, his boots weren’t all too kind towards him, causing him to merely drop to the floor with ease, tripping down to the hard surface with a loud yelp. Cursing himself for being clumsy as she spoke before. He did attempt to look for her after all, chasing her down if he could but she wasn’t near Aibo. 

He probably thought it was best if she handles her emotions on her terms instead of dwelling on his instead, She’ll come back to the office and he’ll wait. Even, after that, she came back into the office without a word. The Vice went on about her day seemingly representing as nothing happened. Magoroku assumed that she’d gotten over those angered Disaster Force thoughts now but, he couldn’t bear to bring that up to her now. 

Today remained such a glooming prime. The hazy mists weren’t accommodating with his disturbances and extensive speculation he’d been exploring for the last week. And it was about  _ her _ … the Student Council Vice-President of Aibo Academy Junior High School, his partner in crime, an efficacious and clever young girl, his darling; Sophia Sakharov.

Storming outside, overhearing the dull drizzling of rain outside coming from the windows. Pouring their drops from the vapors. Repugnant climate, defective. He continuously denounced the thundershower, the qualities, tapping, dismal skies; the wetness that it guides to everything it spreads into communication with. Though, he conjectures why the liquid from the shower denoted the requirement and how it was devised. An uncomplicated way of why the rain was necessitated to live. Despite all of that, he truly didn’t understand why kids would want to jump in the rain, ruining their clothes and shoes with the boots, possibly falling ill and getting a cold; and if he hated anything, it was getting sick. He couldn't bear getting his uniform covered in dirt and disgusting mud that followed after the run. 

Bitter and chilly, merely shaking within his boots, he determined to sit on the couch today, not feeling up to walk over to his chair. Though, the furniture continued making him shortly uncomfortable, sitting near the corner. His hands resting on his lap, as he waited… Awaiting for her to finally enter the room. The tip of his fingers kept digging into the palms of his gloved hands, tightening his fists and clenching them tightly against his own. Heavy and deep breaths, his heart pounding heavily from fear. Sudden Tachycardia? 

He’d no approach why he perceived this way, he didn’t want to feel this way but he’d guessed he had no choice…  _ ‘How should I bring this up to her? Was it even a good idea to bring this up, now? But, I need to tell her…’  _

The quality of the entrance, skimming unlatched vigorously as heels shortly came by. Customary tapping furnished the opportunity as her spurs were caressing the platform underneath her. Not fretting about the sparse dissonances. The loud sound of the door fully opening and the echoing of mere heels kissing the floor below drove him out his deep thinking. He knew who it was but he simply wasn't ready for this, not at all, not prepared. Though he was sure that she was prepared, she always was. 

Recoiling at the immediate noise shredding out of his thoughtfulness,  _ ‘Yikes! She’s already here!’  _ Taking a deep breath, straightened himself back up on the seats,  _ ‘Come on! I can do this!’ _

He imminently necessitated enlightenment of her presence, veering his head to face her once more. The edge of his margins crimping to a melodious smile, “Oh?” He gazed up to see a decisively stoic white-haired infiltrated the vacancy as the edge of his lips crooked to a harmonious distinguished smile still flashing on his features, “Good evening, Sophia!” Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close, “How are you?” 

Maybe starting small talk would help? 

Clear his fear? 

Or perhaps make it worst?

The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. Simply not responded. As anticipated, no response occurred after. Retaining her muzzle sealed. She didn’t aspire to articulate or even converse with him, not momentarily but ridiculously abundant his tongue remained to reverberate within her consciousness. She stood undergoing moderately nauseous and jittery. Seeing him sitting on the sofa but made no effort to keep her eye contact on him. Simply wanted nothing to even do with him. Walking up towards him, he had to think fast or she’ll go to near the desk or bookshelves. 

_ ‘Perfect~! This idea will be bound to get her to finally talk to me~!”  _

Knowing what will get her attention directed towards him once more, 

“Oh,” grasping almost excitedly, as a light blubs appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!” 

She halted her steps as her taps seemingly came to an end at that. She stood shockingly close to the couch. She turned to gaze at him while he spoke, proudly but spoke nothing. Storing her lips closed. Glaring at the male mere inches in front of him. He hastily shifting towards the corner, calling out the buddyfight card up to the air, allowing the card to go rampage inside the establishment.

“How about we say something nice to each other, maybe that will help with our bond!"

“I don’t understand.”

“As I said previously: How about we say something nice to each other for once? I’m sure we are both repressing some sort of inexplicable fondness for one another. So let’s say something pleasant to each other! In other words, being kind~!”

She began to question him but thought it was pointless but it was far too late to go back now, "And?”

“And, I'll go first! Or is this whole kindness thing way to above you? Or this whole idea was it a little too advanced for you?” 

Sophia narrowed her eyes at him, “Just go and say whatever you need to say.”

“As you wish, my dear,” Recognizing his head with a buzzed as he nonchalantly patted the chin almost thinking of something, unquestionably hindering her, “Hm, let's see... I think... you're quite smart, Sophia! Not as smart as me, though, of course, but still admirable!"

“Well, I think you're annoying to deal with.”

He had no approach to how to feel about that. He continued being appointed for any yielded acknowledgment but that wasn’t the one that struck his consciousness. Was that in mere insult? Or was that a good trait? The context obtained from the particularly significant here but he wasn’t convinced what the appropriate meaning implied for this. He assumed he’d just have to pluck it out of her if he obliged, which was harmonizing to a more troublesome chore... 

Raising a brow at her, “Is that a good thing?” This probably wasn’t an immeasurable scheme, he can just feel the tension between them spread. Overwhelmingly so.

“No, not really,” Narrowing her eyes slightly, a sharp glint of pity glistening from her eyes, “Take it as you will, I don’t really care.”

“Oh?” 

The end of his lips dipped to a frown, peering at her awfully sad. Her voice and tone sounded very cold, more than she probably attended it to enunciate and he didn’t surmise why that was.

He didn’t want to gaze at her anymore, her gaze caricaturing him, shredding him aloof. Unresponsive and hostile. He couldn’t stare at her anymore, splitting his gaze away from her as his enclosure tensed, his thumbs burrowing into the green coding of his uniform, “So, I guess…. you don’t really like me anymore, do you…?”

She swayed her head at him, reinstating the concept, “I never said I didn’t like you, Shido. I just said you were annoying at times.” 

Exercising an insignificant measure towards him on the couch before leaning forward, benevolently reaching her hand towards his face from the side, grasping a small bit of his short side strands bangs, his soft tan-colored hair. Placing the strands she had within her grasp behind his ears, wordlessly doing so. His hair wasn’t long-drawn enough for them to be merely placed behind them but she managed to keep them there. 

“Huh?” He felt her consequences, observing from the corner of his eyes as she did this to him, “Sophia, Wh-What are you doing!?”

“Getting the hair out of your face.”

He raised a brow, slightly turning his head at her, “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

She simply shrugged his questions, not really responding to his concerns. Assuming that she wanted him to interpret her movements as anyway he prefers. 

He squeezed his heart pounding audibly at that, “Ah, be careful, my hair is really sensitive!” 

She simply nodded her head at him, "Da," but didn't stop her movements. 

“Hey…!” He merely grasped at her, "S-stop it, S-Sophia! I-I-I already told you that my hair is sensitive! Furthermore, you are going to ruin my combing!" 

Only a melodious yet entertained snarl followed after, essentially folding her lips to a malice sneer, “So that’s how it is,” She softly vocalized as she slightly pulled his hair, twisting the strands with the sides of her fingers. Of course, her back was slowly becoming exhausted simply standing hunched over like that...

“Move over.”

He seemed stunned at her words, eyes swelled for a moment before heeded to her words as he shifted further down the sofa. With this, she let the hair slip away from her grasp. He felt a sudden heavy feeling in his slowly leaving as she wasn't near his head anymore. Making sure he’d left at least enough room for her to sit down besties her… he couldn't help but worry if that was good for her… for a mere goddess like herself. 

“Um… is that enough room for you to sit?”

“It’s fine. It’s too late to worry about that now,” She seemed almost annoyed with him, burrowing her brows, as her bright blue eyes turned to glance at him, “I’m not that huge either.”

Panicking and fumbling at her words, “Ah, N-No!” Raising his arms up to his defense, waving them impassively at her, “O-Of course, not! As if, I don’t think you’re huge, in fact, I think you’re quite slim! I mean, n-not that being slim is bad, too! No, never! I—”

She brought her hand up, veering her frame to the side to face him, provoking him to dim his voice until he couldn't speak anymore. Her special talent of making him simply be quiet by the mere tip of her skills. Light pressing the tip of her finger almost touched but wasn't. That didn't mean that he didn't feel her body heat against his.

"Enough." 

Parting his lips once more to communicate but he couldn't speak. Shaking his thoughts once more, carefully removing her hand, "Sophia, do you remember the fight we had?"

“The fight?” She repeated under her breath. She seemed surprised that he'd brought that up, brows and eyelids slightly raised, "You mean the one we engaged in last week?"

He carefully bit his lips and nodded, "Y-Yes, that one!"

“Why are you bringing this up?"  


He fumbled, almost sulking within his chair, "Well, Sophia... you see, I feel really bad for that and that it brought our relationship too..."

"Brough our relationship to what, Shido?"

He shook his head at that question, "It ruins our relationship, Sophia! The tension! I want to go away but I know you aren't okay with what had happened and I... I want to... help you... Please!"

"Do you really think I care about that?"

He froze in place, sulking further, "Uh, um... I..."

"It's alright. I don't really care about that any more... if this is bothering so bad, why not let me erase your memory?"

“Oh?” He continued astounded, bounteous than just the simplistic collision, “You’ll forgive me for saying such terrible things to you!?” He conveyed in on the secondary installment, "Wait! Please, don't take away my memories!"  


“Da.”

The edge of his margins arced to a manageable smile, “I’m so glad! I feel like I’m going to cry!” Cheating his fist together for a moment before altering to 

“Please, don’t.”

“In that case, I should take you out on a date~!" He enunciates boastfully, "I know a great place to sit and eat our Sushi! Maybe, next week? That will be perfect! Oh, I can't wait for it~!"


End file.
